Talk:Tarin Faroush
Images Images need to be more selective on character pages like this. It's overloaded and a violation of the image policy. 04:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the cleanup; we need to be careful about an "image blitz" like that in the future. Screens are there to supplement the text, not dominate or overwhelm. 04:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::My bad. I was the one that put most of the images. FWIW, since I have a widescreen monitor, the text and images spread more and it didn't look as cluttered as it did in other monitors. I'll be more careful with that next time. Thief12 23:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ah that's understandable. I didn't even check to see who did it, and figured it was just a bunch of people trying to add their favorite images. If we get more good information on Tarin, of course then you could go back and fill out with more of those images. 16:21, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Note The note that was added just earlier should be removed in my opinion. Everyone knows that Tarin could have killed Hassan earlier. It is now explicitly clear that after the Red Square assassination failed and it became impossible for them to smuggle the rods, Samir shifted his entire plan completely to forcing the confession and making him beg for forgiveness, or killing him after a "trial" if he would not do so. The note, if it remains, should explain this, not emphasize the incongruity of a misunderstood plot twist. 04:27, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : OK, so are you of the opinion that it wasn't Samir's plan all along for the rods to be given to the U.S.? I kind of thought it might be... everything went along as Samir hoped from getting the rods to killing Farhad to doing the trade. I think an article needs to be made exclusively about this a la Cordilla virus sting operation. What do you think? Articles like that are so unbelievably helpful to track confusing storylines presented over a season that are hard to follow because it covers such a large number of episodes. : Back on topic (heh), if you think it wasn't part of Samir's plan all along to get the confession then remove it. Hold on... I've realised that I'm quite contradicting myself here. If Samir wanted the execution video, then obviously he wouldn't have told Tarin to kill Hassan. Jeez! Ignore my mad ramblings, I'll go delete the note now!! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Main picture File:Tarin-faroush-2.jpg The main picture was changed but I think the previous one was more fitting. For one, the current one is blurrier and I think it's too cropped on the top. I think the previous one looks sharper plus we can see more of Tarin on it. I do like the look on his face on the current one (more badass), so if someone could get a sharper and more complete one, it would be cool. Thief12 03:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :I put that image up there because I thought it was bad ass too. Unfortunately It was cropped that way because it was a frame in a split screen that I just cropped out. A bit of his head wasn't in the frame either way.--Dunit1014 :: The first image depicts him looking nice/agreeable. The man was actually a terrorist who would have a let a dirty bomb blast Manhattan so the nastier face is probably more appropriate. I do agree that it's too cropped though. Can someone get another shot that's like that? 16:45, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: We can worry all we want about the expression but at the end of the day I think we should stick with a better shot. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:10, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I found this one. He doesn't seem so nice in this one. If no one minds the cable guy uniform this one would be fine--Dunit1014 File:Tarin5-6.jpg : Again the quality isn't great, it's quite dark and its not a great angle on him. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 20:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just wondering, can anyone confirm that those two side-by-side pictures of Tarin up there are from the same episode? The one on the left is categorised as Day 8: 6:00pm-7:00pm, the one on the right is uncategorised, but they look like they come from the same scene! I'm unfortunately unable to verify it as I don'thave the dvd of the series--Acer4666 18:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: I've nominated the second image shown at the top of the thread for deletion, as well as the one with him inside the chopper. If you wish to contest the place to do so is at the afd project page linked in the images. 15:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC)